What makes you special
by Lightningtiger2
Summary: The cutie mark crusaders have been searching for a long time to obtain their cutie marks. The question is will they ever find them? Or are they doomed to be "blank flanks" forever?
1. Chapter 1

What makes you special...

Disclaimer i do not own mlp

AN so i decided to write my version of how the cmc get their cutie marks... (I hope they get them in season 5) anyways please read and review.

Chapter one

White hooves clattered against the stone halls of the darkened castle, echoing through the empty corridor as the unicorn raced down the narrow passage... The unicorn could hear the dragon, behind her feel it's hot breath on her neck it's razor sharp claws on the stone floor beneath her... If see could just make it to the open courtyard she's stand a chance...

The dragon let out a roar behind her, she picked up the pace trying not to imagine being trapped in those gigantic jaws... The courtyard was so close now, but the dragon was closing in fast, finally just as she was sure she was about to collapse she reached the courtyard, she spun around ready to face the dragon... It roared and she looked around desperately, she spied a sword lying on the ground not to far away, a green aura lit the unicorn's horn as she activated her magic, a magic that soon surrounded the sword. Levitating the sword she pointed it straight at the dragon... The dragon seemingly undaunted by the new found weapon leapt forward, the white unicorn stood her ground...

_Rrrrriiiiip_ the "dragon" fell forward and two ponies fell out, tumbling to the ground in front of the unicorn...

"Gosh dang it scootaloo!" Applebloom's voice rang out. "Did you trip on the cloth again?" She said as the castle walls faded back to the walls of the apple family barn...

"Well it's not my fault i can't see" replied the orange pegasus. As she looked at the now ripped dragon costume. "Maybe if the "dragon's head"would be a little more specific with directions i would not have tripped..."

"Enough arguing!" Said sweetie belle as the broom that she had been using as the "sword" clattered to the ground. "It's nopony's fault, it was just an accident"

"Right,"said applebloom. "I'm sorry scootaloo."

"It's ok, applebloom" replied scootaloo "and i'm sorry too."

The three fillies came together in a group hug. "Well, i guess we're not getting our cutie marks in costume making." Sighed applebloom. "What shoul we do next?"

"How about we make some smore's?" Scootaloo suggested this is a sleepover after all!"

"Yeah!" Said sweetie belle and applebloom in unison. They proceeded towards the house to collect the ingredients for their treat leaving the tattered remains of the dragon costume behind them...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer i do not own mlp

Chapter 2

The next morning celestia's sun shone bright and clear as the three little fillies woke up. "Mornin" yawned applebloom.

"Ugg, morning" sighed sweetie belle.

"How late did we stay up last night?" Questioned Scootalo.

"Had to be at till least midnight." Said applebloom. "Well, let's get a move on" she said "what should we do?"

"I don't know, do you have any ideas scootalo?" Sweetie Belle asked looking at her pegasi friend.

Scootalo paused in thought for a moment. "Hmmm.., i suppose we could, just walk around ponyville and see if anything catches our interest?"

"Sure" said applebloom.

"Ok" said sweetie belle

After a breakfast of apple pancakes the three fillies set out. They were just passing by the carousel boutique when applebloom, who was looking at the ground accidentily bumped in to another pony.

"Oops, i'm sorry" she said

"That's quite alright my dear applebloom." Said the voice,

"Ms. Cheerilee!" The fillies cried out in unison.

"That's right!" Cheerilee smiled. "Your just the fillies i was looking for..."

"We're not in trouble are we?" asked scootalo.

"No, your not in trouble." Cheerilee said. "I just thought you might like to enter the scooter race, seeing as you three are always trying something new..."

"Scooter race?" Questioned applebloom

"Yes" said cheerilee as she pulled a colorful poster out of her saddle bag, it's tommarow in the afternoon."

She put the poster on the ground, it was a row of ponies on scooters at a starting line.

"Well, i gotta go," cheerilee said "you can keep the poster."

"Thanks" three voices rang out in unison.

"I don't want to be in a race." Said sweetie belle

"Me neither." Said applebloom. "Hey scootaloo, you should enter your amazing on your scooter...!"

"I don't know..." Said scootalo

"Come on" said sweetie belle "just think of what rainbow dash will say if you win!"

"Oh, alright" said scootaloo...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I do not own Mlp

AN sorry for the delay i have had midterms, a group project and I have been working on my other fics as well, as always please read and review.

Chapter 3

Scootaloo woke up the next morning, she rolled out of bed and looked at the poster on the wall. "Well the big scooter race is today." She said to herself. She got ready for the day and proceeded to the clubhouse where she met Sweetie Belle and Applebloom.

"Hey Scootalo, are you ready for the big scooter race today?" Applebloom asked

"As ready, as I will ever be." The truth was Scootaloo was completely nervous, but she did not want to let her friends know that.

"Well let's go sign you up then!" Sweetie Belle chimed in.

The three filly's made their way through town,until they reached the place where the race was being held. They approached a booth where a light tan earth pony with a dark brown mane was working. "Name" he inquired as they approached the front.

"Scootaloo."

The stallion gave her a look over. "Okay dear you'll be in the junior division, go ahead and sign your name on the clipboard." He pointed a hoof to a clipboard resting on the table.

"Thank you." Scootaloo trotted over to the table, picked up the pen and signed her name.

"Make sure your back here by 12:00."

"I will, and thank you once again."

The three fillies turned to leave when they heard the all to familiar voice.

"Well look who it is it's the cutie mark crybabies." Diamond tiara's voice rang out. "Guess the race is going to be an easy win"

"Your entering the race diamond tiara?" Applebloom asked.

"We both are." Silver spoon replied.

"But why you don't even scooter?"

"Of course we do, besides my trophy case needs a new trophy!" Diamond tiara gloated. "See you at the starting line scootalooser." And with that the two fillies trotted off.

"Don't listen to them Scootaloo, you the best pony I have ever seen on a scooter." Sweetie Belle said.

"Hmm, I hope your right..."

"Come on lets go get ready." ...

It was ten minutes before the race was supposed to start. Scootaloo was extremely nervous.

"Remember me and Sweetie belle will be cheering you on from the crowd." Applebloom said.

"Okay." The other two fillies left. soon a blue blur landed next to scootaloo.

"Hey kid!,"

"Rainbow dash!"

"I heard your gonna be in a race, that is so awesome."

"But what if I don't win?"

"Just have fun kid, that's what it's all about." Rainbow dash smiled

"But I don't want to disappoint you if I lose,"

"You could never disappoint me kid, i'm just proud you are even entering the race.

"Thanks Rainbow Dash!, your the best!" She said giving her idol a hug.

"I am pretty great." Rainbow said returning the hug. "Now go out there and have fun!"

"I will."

Scootaloo approached the starting line.

"Be prepared to come in last." sneered Diamond tiara.

Scootaloo ignored her.

"Ready, set... GO!"

And the racers were off, Scootaloo let instinct take over propelling her self forward picking up more speed. She could feel the wind in her mane, hear the cheering voices of her friends, and in that moment she realized she didn't care if she won or lost, she just loved to scooter... The race continued and she started to pass other ponies, soon ot was her and diamond tiara in the front, they were approaching the finish line.

"Be prepared to loose!" Diamond tiara said.

Using all her might scootaloo propelled forward, they were getting closer and closer they where neck in neck... Until...

"Scootaloo wins!" The announces voice rung out. she couldn't believe it she had actually won. Her friends and Rainbow Dash came racing down.

"You did it! You did it!"

"I am so proud of you kid!"

They embraced in a hug.

"The race isn't the only thing you won kid look." Rainbow said. "Look"

Scootaloo turned around and gasped.

"My cutie mark!"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer I do not own mlp

AN sorry about the month long delay! I finally got time to update this story

Sure enough there was a cutie mark on Scootaloo's flank. It was a tire with a purple lightning bolt shooting out of it.

"I can't believe it, I finally got my cutie mark!" "And by winning a race too!"

"Way to go kid!" "I am so proud of you!" Rainbow Dash cheered.

Scootaloo turned around to her ftiends

"Your not mad at me are you?"

"Why would we be mad?" Asked Sweetie Belle

"Yeah, you won the race, beat diamond tiara and got your cutie mark!" Applebloom said with a smile.

"It's just you two still don't have your cutie marks, I mean that's the whole reason we formed this group isn't to find our cutie marks?"

"Oh Sweetie Belle, we're your friends, it may have started out as a quest to find our cutie marks, but it has blossomed into a beautiful friendship.

"Yeah and besides now that you have your cutie mark you can help us even more! You can see what our special talents are now that you don't have to focus on finding yours!"

The three fillies embraced in a hug.

"Come on!" Said Scootaloo the sooner we get started on finding your special talents the sooner you'll get your cutie marks!"

And with that the three fillies raced off in search of the other twos cutie marks.


End file.
